Elena Reid
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Flyweight | reach = | style = Boxing | stance = Southpaw | fightingoutof = Tempe, Arizona | team = Arizona Combat Sports | boxingwins = 19 | boxingkowins = 5 | boxinglosses = 5 | boxingdraws = 6 | boxingncs = 0 | mmawins = 4 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | boxrec = 20490 | sherdog = 27165 }} Elena Reid (born November 1, 1981) is a professional female boxer and mixed martial artist. She is a former WIBA and IFBA Flyweight Champion and fights under the nickname Baby Doll. On October 24, 2009, Reid captured her first title in mixed martial arts when she defeated Japanese veteran Masako Yoshida by TKO to become the first Sovereign Nations MMA Women's Flyweight Champion. Early life Reid was born in Phoenix, Arizona in 1981. Although she has no amateur boxing background, Reid got her start with combat sports, such as karate and kickboxing, and won an Arizona State Kickboxing Title at age 17. Reid was also on an all-boys youth soccer team when she was a young girl. Boxing career Making her professional boxing debut on April 18, 2000, in Phoenix, Elena "Baby Doll" Reid defeated Jo Ellen Caldwell by a four-round decision. Her first career win was followed shortly thereafter by her first career defeat, when she was beaten by Layla McCarter in a four-round unanimous decision. McCarter, who had improved her own record to 3 wins, 4 losses and 1 draw with her victory, went on to become the youngest boxer ever to win an IFBA World Title on October 7, 2000. Reid got her first career knockout win on August 26, 2000, by defeating Jessica Elgin Combs in the first round of their fight at the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. On September 11, 2004 at DM Arena in Karlsruhe, Germany, Elena Reid fought her first title fight when she took on local favorite and German media darling Regina Halmich, for Halmich's WIBF Flyweight Title. Over 10 hard-fought rounds, Halmich remained the title holder, escaping with a controversial draw. Judge Oliver Evers of Germany scored the bout as 98-94 for Halmich, Judge Leszek Jankowiak of Poland assessing it as a 97-97 draw, while Judge Roger Tillerman of Belgium had it 97-93 for Reid. The disappointing outcome left Reid with a 14-1-5 (4 KO) record, while moving Halmich to 45-1-1 (15 KOs). After four more fights, Elena Reid received a rematch against Regina Halmich. On December 3, 2005 the two were engaged in yet another closely contested bout, once again in Germany, and for the WIBF Flyweight Title. This time, the judges had the 10-round fight scored: 96-94, 96-94, 97-93, all for Regina Halmich. On August 31, 2006 Reid won the vacant WIBA Flyweight title by defeating [[Mary Ortega|Mary "The Heat" Ortega]] in a ten-round unanimous decision at Harveys Lake Tahoe Casino & Resort, in Stateline, NV. Reid improved her record to (18-3-5), while Ortega fell to (28-3-1). As of 2007, Elena Reid is trained by Chris Ben and lives and trains in Las Vegas, Nevada. When not training, she is a student at UNLV majoring in marketing. On July 2, 2007, Reid won the IFBA World Flyweight Championship by defeating Shin Hi Choi. MMA career On December 28, 2007, Reid made her professional MMA debut against Tammie Schneider and won the fight by TKO in the second round. She faced Stephanie Palmer at SuperFights MMA - Night of Combat on October 11, 2008. She won the fight by TKO in the first round. She faced Michelle Waterson at Apache Gold: Extreme Beatdown on April 11, 2009. Reid won the fight by TKO in the second round. On October 24, 2009, Reid faced Masako Yoshida for the Sovereign Nations MMA Women's Flyweight Championship at EB - Beatdown at 4 Bears 5 in New Town, North Dakota. She defeated Yoshida by TKO when the referee stopped the fight in the third round after a series of unanswered punches. Reid will defend her SNMMA title for the first time at Playboy Fight Night on April 17, 2010 when she faces Alyx Luck. Personal life Elena is dating fellow MMA fighter Ray Steinbeiss. MMA Record Championships * Sovereign Nations MMA Women's Flyweight Champion * Former WIBA Flyweight Champion * Former IFBA Flyweight Champion Quotes "Boxing taught me discipline, determination and the importance of my body. Those three things have given me the inspiration to lead a healthy and goal-oriented life. It's bettered my education and raised the quality of my relationships with my friends and family. My teachers, family and peers always treat me with respect and admire my aspirations and hard work." References See also *Gallery External links * Biography from Women's Boxing Archive Network * * Womens International Boxing Federation * International Female Boxers Association * de:Elena Reid Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American women boxers Category:People from Phoenix, Arizona Category:Flyweights